Fun
by DySolo
Summary: L/R DB Series. Number 13. Dante and Lila go to a bar in Vancouver, that is having a talent night. No Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Fun.  
Pairing: Lila/OMC  
Author's Notes: Okay, so the character is totally inspired by Brendon Urie from Panic of the Disco. I was watching him singing "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey, multiple times while writing this. Oh and Hey, I don't own any of this stuff. Don't Sue.  
Author's Notes (Part 2): I don't even know what number in the DB series this is (and I'm too lazy to look right now) So I know you guys aren't probably into these just lila pieces, but… it's what's going on in my head. They aren't too important to the main Reid/Lila Deal Breaker story, but they're fun (for me) to write. I've started to write a Reid/Elle on too, from Elle's perspective, but it's half done and will probably be posted after I do the Article Review for Victimology as well as study for that midterm as well as the 10 page Creative Fiction piece for my English class. Who am I kidding, It'll probably be up tomorrow. Procrastination is not your friend, folks.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Summary: Dante and Lila go to a bar in Vancouver. The bar is having a talent night. **

* * *

"I don't want to drink. Ever again." She mutters as Dante pulls her into the bar. He laughs, but holds onto her wrist.

"You have to have some fun, Little. We've been in Vancouver for three weeks now and we haven't done anything but work."

"I like working. You know what else I like? Sleeping." She huffs as she sits down, staring up at him with an aggravated look. He just smiles.

"You can sleep when you're dead. I'll be back. Tequila?"

She groans and glares when he laughs at her before he moves to the bar.

There's feedback from a microphone that grabs her attention to a make-shift stage. "Whoa, sorry about that. I'm Kyle and this is my bar, as you can probably tell, it being called Kyle's." He laughs a little uneasy and clasps his hands together. "Well, I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight for our talent night."

She rolls her eyes, Dante would pull her out to something cheesy like this. The overweight man stumbles on his words again. He seems nervous to be in front of the half-full bar. He rubs his hands against faded jeans before he begins again.

"Our next act is Greyson Adams, whose originally from Calgary." He grins a little as the room erupts into boos. Lila looks around, wondering why they are booing. He hasn't even gotten on stage yet. She figures it has something to do with a rivalry. Hockey. Canadians were big on Hockey. She smirks as the man takes the stage. He's holding a guitar and has a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He leans towards the microphone.

"Hey, I'm just here to play some music. Go Canucks." He grins before he sits on the stool.

That gets the crowd back on his side and Lila leans in a little interested. He's kind of cute in his black skinny jeans, white pinstripe button up, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, with matching black tie. He's tall too, in need of a haircut, but he pulls it off pretty well. He pushes his bangs out of his face, smiles at the crowd. He wipes his hand against his jeans before wrapping it around the neck of the guitar.

"Alright, like he said. I'm Greyson Adams. And I'm going to be singing a cover by one of my favorite bands, Journey." He gives a cheesy smile and Lila finds herself smiling too. "This is Don't Stop Believin'. I hope you enjoy it. I sure do." He grins again, before he taps his foot four times and begins the song.

Dante comes back and hands her drink which she pushes away, eyes still on the man.

"He's good." he says after he sips at his own. She nods.

The guy on stage, Greyson, finishes the song and the bar claps. He stands and gives a sort of half-bow.

"Thanks. Have a great night." She watches as he moves off the stage, setting the guitar into a case before he makes his way to the bar.

Dante snorts, as he watches her. "Someone's interested."

Lila turns back to the man at her table, flushing a little. "What?"

"Are we finally moving on?"

She rolls her eyes as she sips her drink. It's water. She smiles, gratefully at the man, before the next act starts. She finds herself looking over her shoulder at the man who is at the bar, watching the acts as well. Dante pushes her shoulder.

"Just go talk to him."

She glares at him. "I'm just going to go get me something a little stronger."

"Uh huh, I bet." He teases and she gets up before he can make any more comments.

She walks over to the bar, pausing near the man, ordering a drink before she turns to the man.

"Greyson, right? You were really good."

He turns and he smiles. "Thank you."

"I'm-"

"Lila Archer." He says with a nod, before he looks a little sheepish. "I just graduated from NYU, my room mate loved your show." he explains and she nods.

"Oh, great." She pauses, unsure of what to say. "So why did he mention you were from Calgary?"

He chuckles a little. "I forget how much Americans don't watch Hockey."

She grins to herself, she had been right. It was a hockey thing.

"The Canucks and Flames are big rivals, goes back a long way. I got a littler nervous when he said that, never thought I was going to be win over the crowd."

"Nah, you were really great. I liked your version."

He smiles again. "Well, thank you. That means a lot from someone who is actually in the entertainment business."

She nods and sees the bartender has arrived with her drink. She pays before chewing on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what she should do next.

"Do you want to come sit with me and my friend? You could tell us how well the other acts are. He's an artist and I'm an actress, neither of us really know much about music."

Oh god, had she really just said that? She wanted to roll her eyes at herself, but refrained. He seems to think about it before nodding. "Yeah, sure, that'd be great."

****

Deal Breaker || Fun.

Greyson laughs as he strums the guitar as she sits at the piano.

"You lied to me." He says with a smirk. "'neither of us know about music."

She laughs. "I said much." She corrects as he pulls the guitar off and sets it against the piano as he sits next to her.

"Piano was always my favorite as a kid." He says as he pops his knuckles. He places his fingers on the keys before playing through a few scales and arpeggios. "I didn't learn how to play the guitar until college. Lot easier to keep in a dorm." He jokes, keeping his eyes on the keys as he starts to play. Her eyes widen when she recognizes the song.

"This is Think of me, from Phantom."

He turns to hear with a grin. "You're a fan?" He clears his throat before restarting the song, singing this time.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once in a while_  
_Please promise me, you'll try."_

She smirks at the obvious message in his words and places a hand on his to stop him.

"You're cheesy, you know that?"

He laughs.

"What can I say, I'm a cheesy guy."

She smiles, amused, eyes moving over his face. It's ridiculous, but he reminds her of Spencer. Tall, lanky, kind of awkward, but adorable. She sighs, running her fingers over his cheek. She could totally kiss him and begin moving on, but…She frowns, something stops her. He notices and pulls back.

"You don't like cheesy?" He jokes.

"No, I do. I do. You're really cute."

"But…" He says with a grin. "I know there's a but."

"There's this guy."

He hand moves over his heart as if he's in pain, but he's still smiling. "Break my heart."

She smiles, apologetically. "It's… it's complicated and I…"

He nods. "No, I understand. It's cool." He reaches in to his pocket, pulling out a sharpie. "But you know, just in case." He looks at her, glint in his eye, "it doesn't work out or gets uncomplicated…. You could call me? And even not, you're pretty good on the keys, maybe we can jam together again sometime," He jokes as he writes his number on her arm. He stands up, grabbing the guitar to put in back in the case.

She breathes out through her teeth, watching him, wondering if she made a mistake. For all she knows, Spencer was down in DC, doing the dirty with Elle. Ugh, even the thought makes her feel sick. It wouldn't be wrong to do the same with someone she finds attractive….that she probably wouldn't before Spencer. She sighs as she stands up as he gets his stuff ready to go.

"Tonight was really fun." She says and he nods.

"Oh yea. Derrick's going to flip when I told him I met you. Although, he might think you're as cheesy as me when he finds out you like musicals." He gives her a playful disappointed look and she finds herself grinning.

"Maybe that could stay our little secret."

He chuckles and wraps arm around her shoulders in a slight hug. "You got it." He pulls back. "You're going to call me, right? You gotta, I'm going to have to tell you about his reaction. I bet he flies down here stat."

She nods. "I'll call you."

If anything, they could be friends, right? He nods before he gives a half wave, making his way out of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: Fun (2 of 2)  
Pairing: Lila/OMC Lila/Reid  
Author's Notes: I still don't know if this qualifies as Part 14 or not, but... it felt unfinished either way, so... now it's finished. If you haven't already and if you want to, be sure to read Bombshells. I plan on writing the next of his installment sometime soon. I still have two papers (One research and the other 10 pages of original fiction.) God, I hate procrastination.  
**Rating: T  
****Summary: Lila figures things out, has some fun.**

* * *

She does call him. It takes her three times to get up the nerve to finish dialing the number and when she does, he doesn't answer. She doesn't know why she's so nervous or the fact that it even matters. They are just going to be friends, because she's still crazy about her ex who has been in love with his team mate all this time. Okay, that might be over exaggerating, but she doesn't know why he just didn't tell her about it. She had liked Elle when she met her; she had thought she was kind of bad-ass. She would have understood had he not kept it secret. She sighs, leaning back against the couch. Maybe she had overreacted. She had never asked about Elle again. She had never asked who the other woman he had slept with either. He didn't know the names of all the men she slept with. Was it fair that she get mad at him for something like that? It didn't matter, she had already walked away. She couldn't call him until he called and apologized. Then, she could admit she was wrong.

She jumps when her phone rings. It's not a number in her phone and she recognizes the first three digits from the times she just spent dialing them.

"Hey." She answers.

"Bonjour belle femme."

"You speak French now?"

"Eh, I'm Canadian, I thought I would impress you with my dual-language skills."

She smirks. "Oh yeah, speak some more."

"Eh… I don't really know any more than that. I grew up in Calgary, we just speak English."

She laughs. "I'm impressed."

He chuckles. "You're easy to fascinate. I like that."

She smiles. "You're not supposed to tell a woman she's easy."

"I already did and you're still talking to me."

"Cocky."

"No, I'm confident, but don't tell. I think I have this awkwardly shy thing going for me with you and I don't want you to think that I'm actually sure of myself."

She opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't know what to say, so instead she doesn't say anything.

"I was thinking about having a musical movie night. Moulin Rouge, Rent, Phantom, Rocky Horror."

"Rocky Horror?" She says. "You consider that on the same scale as Rent and Phantom?"

"…Of course. They sing, don't they?"

She laughs. "But-"

"Have you ever seen Rocky Horror in a theatre? It's a better experience than seeing Phantom on stage."

She shakes her head. "It can't be. Phantom-"

"Is awesome, yes, but Rocky Horror has its own audience scripts! It has participation, syncopation, and antici…"

She waits, but he doesn't finish the word. "You're-"

"..pation!"

She laughs. "You're such a nerd."

"I am, but I have all these movies that I know that you like, because you knew the song from Phantom, so… you should invite me. I'll even bring popcorn."

"An awkwardly shy guy wouldn't basically invite himself over." She reminds him, a smirk still on her face.

"Eh. I'll make it up by tripping over my feet when I see you."

She laughs. "Well I have to see that. Be here at 10. I don't get off set until 8:30."

"Great."

"Someone's got a date."

Lila jumps and looks up to see Dante standing near the door of her trailer with her drink.

"Jeez, Tay. How long have you been standing there?"

"Cocky." He grins and she tosses a pillow at him.

"I hate you."

****

Criminal Minds || Fun

"Do I look okay?"

Dante looks up from the magazine. "Sure."

"Dante!"

He sighs and sets it down. "It's a movie night, not a dinner date. Lose the heels and put on a tshirt."

She looks down at herself. "Right. Right."

He nods briefly looking back at his magazine as she moves back into the room. There's a knock and he rolls his eyes.

"He's here." he calls out, making his way to the door. He opens it and looks at the man.

"Hey."

Greyson raises an eyebrow. "Hey…Dante, right?"

"It's not impressive if you remember my name."

The man's other eyebrow raises. "Okay."

"I'm going to be honest with you, alright?" Dante says, quietly, as the man steps in the room.

Greyson nods.

"She's interested in you, but she's in love with another guy. A pretty good guy, too, not that I'm into that type a thing." He makes a face. "I'm happy that she's happy, because really, she's been driving me crazy with the sadness, but you're not going to last. She's going to get over her stubbornness and eventually call him, so… the fact that you know my name, doesn't really matter. You're just here for fun."

Greyson looks impressed, nods. "Alright. Well I just got my masters in Musical therapy, so…. Hanging out with a beautiful talented woman without necessary commitment doesn't sound that bad."

Dante nods. "Alright, then."

The two stand in silence until Lila comes out of the room in a much more casual outfit. She smiles at the two.

"Hey, Greyson. Dante's not being too annoying, is he?"

Greyson looks at Dante who rolls his eyes, playfully. "Love you too, Lila."


End file.
